The present invention relates to configuration of computers. More specifically, it relates to a method and system for automatic transitioning of configuration settings among computer systems.
In today""s world, where technology changes very quickly, it is very common to replace an old computer system every few years with a new computing system. It has been estimated that approximately 90,000,000 personal computers are sold each year, with approximately 90% of the sales comprising new computing systems to replace old computing systems. The new computing systems typically include more memory, larger hard-disks, faster central processing units, better quality monitors, updated versions of operating systems, new software applications and other improved features.
Any old computer system typically includes a large number of configuration settings that have been added and/or customized by a user or a network manager. The configuration settings may include Internet settings, modem or other network settings, dial-up phone numbers, a desktop xe2x80x9clook and feel,xe2x80x9d file system folders settings, application settings, folder names and locations, macros and editing options, custom dictionaries, electronic mail (xe2x80x9ce-mailxe2x80x99) address books, inboxes, passwords, subscriptions, certificates and other configurations or setting customized by a user or a network manager, or other configuration parameters used over time such as cookies, etc.
There are several problems associated with making a transition from an old computing system to a new computing system. First, there is currently no easy way to determine what configuration settings a user or a network administrator may have customized, since there is no one central location where such configuration files are stored. Operating systems and other hardware and software applications typically have unique directories and unique file names to store configuration files and settings. These unique directories and configuration files can exist virtually anywhere on an old computer system. Trying to collect configuration settings is a difficult task. The average user or network administrator may have to spend large amounts of time reading documentation or help screens to figure out where the configuration files are stored for any given application.
Another problem is that there is no easy way to collect and store heterogeneous configuration settings when they are located. The operating system and applications typically use unique data layouts and data storage features that do not allow for homogenous collection and storage.
Another problem is that there is no easy way to transfer old configuration settings to a new computing system. When a new computer system is used, a user or a user""s agent typically has to re-configure the new computing system to include configuration settings that were used on an old computer system. All but the most rudimentary pieces of xe2x80x9cthe migration processxe2x80x9d are done by hand. This requires many hours of hands-on time, with lost productivity and a xe2x80x9cstart from scratchxe2x80x9d resignation. Many users often decide to stick with an obsolete old computer system rather than wrestle migration and manual re-configuration required for a new computing system.
Yet another problem is that configurations settings on an old computing system may be stored in a new location, in a new file, or in new format on a new computing system. An old configuration setting may have to be translated or otherwise modified to provide the same results on the target computing system. Such translation and/or modifications are typically completed by hand and are prone to errors that lead to user frustration.
Yet another problem is that the migration to a new computing system typically requires training on new features of new target computing system before migration can take place. This training often delays the migration process. In addition, a manual migration process used without adequate training on the new computing system can decrease quality of service on the new computing system since one or more configuration settings may be missed on the old computing system and not be transferred to the new computing system.
Yet another problem is the Year 2000 (xe2x80x9cY2Kxe2x80x9d) problem, which may force companies to quickly migrate large numbers of computing systems to new technology before the year 2000. The issues of migration in the face of a Y2K breakdown is a daunting problem by itself. A manual migration process acts to increase the complexity of the Y2K problem.
Thus, it is desirable to automatically determine configuration settings customized by a user or a network administrator on a old computing system. It is also desirable to provide an automatic migration of configuration settings from an old computing system to a new computing system without using a time consuming manual migration process.
In accordance with preferred embodiments of the present invention, some of the problems associated with transferring configuration settings from an old computer system to a new computer system are overcome. A method and system for automatically transitioning configurations among computer systems is provided. One aspect of the invention includes a method for automatically transitioning configuration settings from source (i.e., old) computing system to a target (i.e., new) computing system.
This method includes locating multiple configuration settings on a source computing system using multiple transition rules from a Personality object. The multiple configuration settings are extracted from a multiple locations on the source computing system. The multiple extracted configuration settings are stored in a pre-determined transition format on the source computing system. The multiple extracted configuration settings stored in the pre-determined transition format are manipulated. A translation package is prepared from the multiple manipulated configuration settings stored in the pre-determined transition format. The translation package is used to transfer the multiple manipulated configuration settings from the source computing system to a target computing system.
The translation package is transferred to a target computing system, or stored as an intermediate step in the transition process. The translation package may also be created stored on an intermediate computing system. The translation package is infused on the target computing system to transition configuration settings from the source computing system to the target computing system. The configuration settings in the translation package may be optionally verified to ensure that the configuration settings have been correctly applied to the target computing system.
Another aspect of the invention includes an automatic transition system. The system comprises a database, and extraction application, a preparation application, an injection application and a user interface application. However, more or fewer system components could also be used and the present invention is not limited to the system components described.
The database is used for storing configuration settings extracted from a source computing system, manipulated configuration settings from a source computing system, and transition packages to transition configuration settings from a source computing system to a target computing system. The database may include data stored in a database format or in other formats such as a data structure format, a file format, or other volatile or non-volatile formats. The extraction application is used for locating and extracting configuration settings on a source computing system for transition to a target computing system. The preparation application is used for manipulating configuration settings extracted from a source computing system and for preparing a transition package. The injection application is used for infusing manipulated configuration settings from a transition package to transition configuration settings from a source computing system to a target computing system. The user interface application is used for preparing an extraction plan and a transition plan to extract and transition configuration settings from a source computing system for a target computing system.
The method and system provide an automated transition process for transition configuration settings from a target computing system to a host computing system. The method and system may vastly reduce transition, configuration and deployment times for service providers, corporations, and end-users for transitions from a target computing system to source computing system. The method and system may save time, resources, improve transition quality, and reduce user frustration.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of preferred embodiments of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description. The detailed description proceeds with references to the accompanying drawings.